Forsaken Wishes
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: Hiei thinks about his sister Yukina while watching her play one day. Cute little sibling piece. Oneshot, songfic to goo goo doll's Iris.


AN: Yes! I finally did it! My first Hiei and Yukina centered oneshot! Yes!

Dedication: To FortySeventhLight who got me hooked on YYH through sibling-ness! Love you girl! (It's just I didn't kill Hiei or Yukina! )

Disclaimer: If I did own YYH, my family wouldn't be having the financial problems they are. I own nothing! Not the song, not the group, nothing!

* * *

Forsaken Wishes

Hiei sat in the trees overlooking the forest meadow one warm spring day watching his twin sister, Yukina playing with the small furry animals around her. _I will never understand how people can enjoy playing with animals._ Hiei's thoughts continued to Kuwabara who, like his sister, loved cats as much as she loved her birds. His gaze lingered over Yukina taking in her soft features. Her porcelain face, soft mint green tresses, ruby-colored eyes identical to his own and her sky blue kimono gave her the image of a frail, fragile young girl.

But Hiei knew better. Underneath her looks and caring heart lay a brave soul. A soul who ventured from the home she knew all of her life to unknown lands to find her twin brother only to be captured and tortured for years on end by a greedy ningen. Rare pangs of guilt shot through Hiei's heart as he thought of Yukina's commitment to finding her brother when it was really he. _I can't tell her. She would never accept a murdering thief as her brother._ As Hiei's protective eyes remained on Yukina, his baritone voice started singing a song to himself that he felt as if he should be singing it to his sister quietly voicing his thoughts and his heart to her.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

"Precious Yukina, you'll never know how I long to tell you I'm your brother, how I long to hold you and treat you like a brother should. You know I'm out there but you don't realize it's me," Hiei said softly to himself before continuing on:

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now _

"Yukina, you're the one bright spot in my life. The only one I care about, the reason I have to keep going, to keep living. I stay in one area just so I can be there to watch you."

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

"Your life and well-being are the most important things to me. As long as your happy, I am, too."

_And sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"I dread the thought of going out on a mission and possibly one day not coming back. All free time I have I spend watching over you because I love and care for you so."

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

"I can't tell you who I am Yukina simply because I know you could never accept me for my past. I'm a thief and a heartless murderer and I simply can't let you live with that. You wouldn't understand."

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am _

"What it all comes down to, is that I want you to know I am your brother but I can hardly bear the thought of you knowing who I am."

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive _

"Don't cry your tears because you can't find me Yukina. I'm not worthy of it. You live to find your brother and that's all. Don't waste your life for me dear, precious sister."

_And I don't want the world to see me _

"I'm a loner. A nobody. A murderer who wishes to be left alone."

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

"You wouldn't understand Yukina. I wish with all my heart I could tell you."

_When everything's made to be broken_

"I'm sorry..."

_I just want you to know who I am_

"I can't tell you and that can never change."

Hiei stopped singing and gazed at her one last time his love for her coursing through his veins. He looked towards the setting sun getting ready to depart this peaceful moment that wrought a calm sense through his being. As Yukina's head began to turn towards where he was sitting in the tree, he was gone in a blur of black as quickly and silently as he had came.

Yukina knew when she turned her head to look at Hiei she wouldn't see him simply because he was too fast. While he thought his secret was safe, she heard in her heart every word he had spoken. Holding a bird in her hand, she looked at the setting sun then back towards the forest.

"Hiei," she whispered quietly to herself while moving into a standing position, "be safe. I love you, my brother."

* * *

AN: Well, what do you think? If you like it or even if you don't, I would really appreciate a review! Thanks! I started writing at 11:15 p.m. and it is now 12:10 a.m. As you see it didn't take me very long. I just wish I could have more detail dang it! I can usually get a lot at the beginning but as it progresses it goes. sighs Enough of my rambling, go on and read a quality story! 


End file.
